Marie King and the Year of Annoying Boys
by PirateLayla
Summary: Marie King didn't realize she was special, that the odd little things that happened around her was magic. What she did know, was that her world just got much more exciting.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay everyone! I want to point out that I am not making any money from this, and I don't own anything that you would recognize, this was just an idea that came to mind when I was listening to music, nothing more.**

July, 1971

Rain was falling from the sky so quickly that it was nearly impossible to see further than a foot from one's face. Marie, a young girl with black as night hair that fell down her back in loose curls to her waist, stood near her bedroom window watching the rain.

Marie was ten; her birthday would be tomorrow so nearly eleven. She found that when she watched the rain all of her troubles melted away. Ten year olds did not have many problems, but this one did. Her parents or more specifically her father, liked to fight, loudly. Sometimes her father even went as far as to raise his hand to her mother, though that didn't happen often, and only when he came back from an evening with his friends.

Her mother was a quiet woman who would do anything for her family, taking the occasional smack was well worth the overall happiness of her household. Michael and Martha were young when they got married, and though they didn't have much money they tried to spoil their daughter.

As the years went on Michael spent more time at work, growing more and more aggravated with his family and the world in general. Martha stayed with Marie at home, helping with her homework, cleaning the house, and often times witnessing very strange things happening around her daughter, things that scared her. She and her family were good God fearing people, so magic tended to make them weary, she herself didn't exactly hate magic, though that was a story for another time, she wasn't fond of it either. Sometimes, when Marie was younger, and she wanted something out of reach it would always end up in her hands. She wasn't sure how, but once Martha could have sworn that she saw her daughter's favorite stuffed dog float down from the very top shelf in the room.

Marie, now ten, rested her forehead against the cool window pane. This summer had been the hottest one she could remember and the rain cooled window felt amazing. She was excited for summer to be over, not just for her classes, though they were part of her excitement, she would be able to spend time with her best friend, Lily Evans. The girls lived quite a ways away from each other, and the only time they really spent together was at school.

"Marie what on earth are you doing up so late? I told you to go to bed hours ago!"

The young girl jumped as she turned to watch her mother who stood in the doorway to her room, hands on her hips. "Sorry Mum, but I got hot and wanted to watch the rain, you know how much I like to watch the rain, but I'll go back to bed now." The girl hung her head as she looked to her feet.

Martha sighed; she never really could stay upset with her daughter, especially over such a trivial of a matter. She moved further into her daughter's room, motioning towards the girl's bed. "Come on then, let's get you settled down, _again_." She smiled, letting Marie know that she wasn't truly upset with her, but she did still want her in bed.

Marie nodded and smiled as she moved back into bed to be tucked in.

The next morning proved to be very interesting, she and her mother had planned on shopping for her school things today, but when Martha had left to get the mail that had just come in through the door slot, their plans changed.

Martha was a bit disturbed when she noticed a letter addressed to her daughter, down to where she slept at night, but decided that as it was addressed to Marie, she should get to open it.

Marie, on the other hand, was excited about getting a letter, all for herself! Her birthday would be the next day, July 20th, so maybe it was a card? But as she opened it she found that it was not a card, though the paper seemed stiff enough, it was a letter telling her that she had been accepted into a school for magic and that one of the professors would be visiting later to explain more.

Grinning happily she handed the letter to her mother, this explained so much! She knew that often times strange and seemingly unexplainable things happened around her, but as not many noticed them she just shrugged them off, but she was a witch! It made perfect sense now! "Oh Mum, please can I go? How wonderful, to be able to learn actual magic!"

Martha had gone stiff, though her over excited daughter didn't notice, to hyped up by the news that the letter had brought. Martha, though completely Muggle had met a Wizard once, he had never told her his name, and they had, much to her shame, spent a single drunken night together. She had never told her husband, and had never really given it much thought, until her daughter started making things happen. She decided, though, to continue with the ignorance. Telling her daughter and husband her suspicions that her daughter had a Wizard for a father would do nothing but tear them all apart.

She shook her head; looking to her daughter she noticed the bright expectant face looking back at her. "We will see, after we speak to this professor of theirs." She sent her daughter outside to play as she reached for the phone. Though she had no intentions of telling her husband that Marie was not his daughter, she knew that he needed to know that their daughter was a witch. Particularly if they sent her to this Hogwash school, or whatever it was that they called it. After calling into the mechanic's shop, and waiting to be connected to her husband's line she heard him pick up.

"Martha? I though we talked about you calling me at work, I am too busy-"

"Michael it's important!"

"What's wrong?" She could hear the worry in his voice, so she tried to calm herself before continuing.

"Well, Marie got a letter today, it was an invitation to a school, and they want to send a professor over to explain things. This wouldn't bother me but they were too exact when addressing it, honey they even put where she sleeps."

There was a pause, she heard his resigned sigh. "I'll be home after I wash up and change. We can figure out what to do from there."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay! Don't own anything that is recognizable, if I did I wouldn't be posting it here, would I?**

It was nearly an hour later, Martha could be found cleaning the house like mad, her daughter was dressed up in her Sunday best and all that was missing was her Husband and their guest. Marie was, understandably, excited, but was trying to hide it because she sensed that her mother was upset. She knew that, according to her father magic was sinful, but she disagreed, really what was the harm in being able to do extraordinary things? When her father walked through the door she jumped up running over to hug him, waving her letter around. "Oh Daddy! I can't wait till my new professor comes, I really want to go, please say I can go! I promise I will work extra hard and pass all my classes!" She knew that if he knew it was something that she really wanted then her father would be more likely to give his permission, so she made sure that there was no doubt that she wanted to go.

Michael smiled, kissing his daughter's forehead before going off into the hallway in search of his wife. After Martha had made sure there was no sign of grease anywhere on her husband and made sure he had dressed up in the clothes she had set out for him, it wouldn't do to make the wrong impression on their guest after all, she lead him into the sitting room to wait with their daughter.

They found that they didn't have to wait long, as the doorbell rang just around noon; Martha hurried off to answer the door as Marie sat on the loveseat with her Father.

Michael was not happy, he and his family had never missed a Sunday at church, everyone who knew them knew that, so why would someone try and pull such a prank as to come up with a fake school, and claim that _his_ daughter was something so sinful as a witch?

When his wife returned from the entry way she had their guest with her, the woman had a sever looking face, black hair that was pulled back into a bun and square glasses that covered her beady eyes. She wore a dark green tartan dress that reached the floor.

"Michael, Marie, this is Professor Minerva McGonagall, she came to explain more about the school."

The woman nodded, clearing her throat before speaking. "Yes, and first I would like to start by saying that this is no joke, as many families thing at first when finding out that their child is magical. Marie King is a witch and she _must_ attend a school to learn to control her magic, if not it could become hazardous later on in life."

Michael was nearly shaking in anger, the nerve of these people, trying to scam his family like this. "How do we know this isn't a scam? My daughter is _not_ a witch, we are good Christian folks, we go to church every Sunday, and I will not have my daughter thinking she is something so sinful!"

Minerva was amused, though it was hard to tell as her lips were pressed together into a thin line." I can assure you, being magical is not a sin, it is how one uses that magic that determines who is sinning and who is not." She turned to the coffee table as she pulled out a long thin stick, her wand, and flicked it causing the small table to be transfigured into a pig for a short time before reverting to its original form.

Michael was silent; his mind seeming to have taken a vacation if one went by the look on his face. His wife though saw an opening that would assure that Michael would let Marie attend the school. She wasn't fond of the idea of her daughter being a witch but as she couldn't fight that particular issue she decided that her daughter's safety was her number one issue at the moment. "When Marie was younger I could have sworn that I saw one of her toys float down to her, is that a sign that she can…?"

The older woman gave a small smile that seemed out of place on her face, though not unwelcome. "Yes, accidental magic, for the most part, is harmless. It is usually done by children in emotional distress, like having a toy or snack taken away, they tend to focus solely on what they want, causing their magic to respond and try to give it to them. However as a witch or wizard ages, and they haven't learned to control their magic it tends to have a mind of its own. Some cases, if they are powerful enough, they can cause surrounding objects to explode if angered enough."

Michael rubbed his face, he was not happy by any means, but if going to this school would ensure his daughter's safety…. "Fine, but there seems to be one problem, this school of yours, I assume it's a boarding school as the letter had a train ticket in it. Boarding schools are expensive; we couldn't afford it even if we wanted to send her there."

Minerva held a hand up, knowing that she had won and that she would be expecting Marie come September first. "Hogwarts has vaults in our bank set aside for situations just like this. I will have one set aside for her that should have enough in it to last her seven years of schooling that is if you allow her to go."

Martha gave her husband a look, he shouldn't have any reason to object anymore, but just in case she spoke up. "Michael, I think that, as much as I am against it, we _have_ to allow her to attend. If we don't let her go we risk putting our daughter at risk."

Michael sat holding his daughter's hand, he could tell that she wanted to go, and according to the Professor it was the only way to be sure that his daughter would be safe in the long run, and he wouldn't have to pay for her schooling either. "Fine, but only because I want her safe, if I hear of her being in danger she will be out of that school immediately, I don't care if I have to ship her off to another 'magic' school."

Marie cheered as she hugged her father, smiling widely. "Thank you so much Daddy!"

Minerva gave another of her seemingly rare smiles; it was moments like this that she really enjoyed her job of visiting the Muggle born children. "If you wish we can go get her school supplies, I will show you where to go, you won't be able to see it at first, as you are what the magical community calls 'muggles', or non-magical people. Once you are situated I am afraid I will have to leave you, after giving a few more instructions on how to get back from Diagon alley, the place where you will find most anything your daughter will need."

Martha gave a nod as her husband stood up. "Actually I will leave the shopping to you girls, I have a few errands I have to run, Martha you can use the car today, like you had planned, and I'll take a cab."

Minerva nodded, standing up. "Well, shall we get going then?"

Martha nodded, picking up her purse. "Okay, Marie go show your new Professor to the car, I will be out in a moment."

The young girl nodded, and after giving her father a hug she lead Minerva out to the drive way, opening the passenger door open for her. "Thank you Miss King, may I ask you something?" The girl nodded so the Professor asked. "I know that by your reaction you are happy to be attending Hogwarts, may I ask why?"

The girl smiled, "Well, I do go to church with my parents every Sunday, and I am proud of that fact, but I never really thought of magic as a sin. Really, being able to do extraordinary things can't be all bad." With that the girl closed the car door after making sure Minerva was comfortable, and then slid into the back seat, waiting on her mother.

**Hey! Please leave a Review, I would love to hear what you think**


End file.
